This invention relates to a manual zipper-door (hereinafter zipper-door) for a portable crib, playard, or playpen (hereinafter playpen designates all three), designed to be used on either lengthwise sides of a rectangular, or any side of a square playpen.
The repeated action of lowering and raising a child into and from a playpen by way of the only current opening, the top, often causes lower back pain in the one moving the child.
The door affords one the alternative of removing a child from or placing a child into a playpen from the side, thus eliminating the common problem of back strain attendant to the same procedure performed from the top of the playpen.